Hermione's Suicide
by milky1way
Summary: Hermione and Ron didn't have their fairy tale ending the way they both thought they would after what Ron does. Or what he didn't do. Please read and review. Character death, and very depressing.


Okay, this is a very distubingly weird story that I just wrote on an impluse, so don't judge so harshly. Just tell me what's good/bad about it. Review please!

Hermione's Suicide

It was a normal day, as normal as she could hope for, but that didn't make the slightest difference. When they left she got to work, fast, knowing they be back

in a few hours which was how long she needed. Lifting the gerneric tea packets out of the cabnets she got three cups of water and mixed them in, no

sugar needed because it was included in the mix. She lifted up all three cups and climbed up the stairs to _his_ room. Hermione sat them all down in a neat

little line and drew up the chair in front of the desk she had laid the drinks on. Hermione picked up the blank papers on the top of _his _desk and got a pen laid

absently on the floor and started writing. After an hour of heart felt scribbling she closed up the one short paged letter and went to the bathroom. Hermione

looked around and found the paper weight under the sink and slipping her sleave up neatly sliced her way up her arm. Not wincing at the blood, she

collected it in the paper cup, she let the rest drip down on _his _now ruined carpet. She advanced to the walls and started to write what she had to, on the

wall, with her blood. After finishing up she counted to ten, and she went back to _his_ bathroom and found the full bottle of what she needed, surprised at first

that _he_ would have a muggle drug. Hermione shrugged and remembered she was on a schedule. Walking over to the desk she sat herself slowly into the

seat, clutching the bottle a little too tightly. She was just a little antsy. Hermione scooted her chair in feeling quiet annoyed at her small amount of

time that was lost. She shook her head and opening the bottle she spread all of them out on the desk top. She counted ten little white pills into seven neat

groups. With a little start she gathered all her courage and reminded herself why she had to go, why she had to leave. Hermione lifted the first cup and

reached for the first set of pills. She drained them all down her throat, some two at a time. After the seven piles were gone she lifted the bottle again and

poured more out. After she reapeated separating the pills into piles she counted out only two piles. Hermione shooked her head knowing she should

have made sure she had a second bottle, but there was no going back this was her only chance of being alone, being free. So she hoped it would still work

with only ninety pills ang finshed the two small piles quickly. Hermione got up feeling prefectly fine but she knew it would come soon. She smiled knowing

noone could undo what she already done. She looked around and against her better judgement breathed Ron's scent in, his room was the same as always,

but he had changed. Ron had become so abusive, drinking and hurting his friends, but mostly hurting her. Hermione had tried to help him, but he didn't

want to be helped so she just did what she could and stayed by his side. Those days would burn forever in her memories as long as she lived, which wasn't

very long as she clutched her stomach feeling a rumbling deep some where. Like a beast finally coming out of the darkness that it had been confined in.

Hermione smiled as she remembered before the war and all those other good times. Ron had changed alright and she had too. Becoming more of a

prefectionist, and a clean freak too, she admitted. Remembering his smiles with the times he pushed her down was not something she intended to do, she

wanted to only remember before the war, and how he had loved her. "Ron" Hermione's tiny voice croaked out as she allowed tears to fall. The end was

coming slowly for her as if fate wanted her to wait for something, someone. That's what she wanted; for Ron to see her and cry, tell her 'no' and bring her

back to life, even promising to love her again, to bring the old Ron back, just so she could live, happily ever after, right? No, that wouldn't happen to her, she

would past and Ron would have to find her cold, still and dead, with her love letters on the wall. Hermione moved her head slightly as she heard movement

down stairs, wondering if they got back earlier than she had planned. "'Mione?" A voice shouted. She shook her head at this silly notion that the

voice belonged to Ron. "Ron!" Hermione voice seemed to float through the house quietly, but that person that couldn't be Ron's had heard and she heard

some one walking up the stairs softly. "Oh, Ron.. Ron I loved you, always.." Hermione felt so much pain, her stomach was moving with a million snakes.

Ron had come in only to yell at the blood on the walls. He panicked and couldn't stop screaming. He grabbed her wrist and felt a slow pulse and

snatched her body up. "Ron…." Her voice creaped out and Ron looked down on her as he ran to his mom who was out in the car. "mione! Mione why?

Please! Stay with me! I can't lose you.. that's why I've been acting so weird, I was afraid of losing you too. But I'll change all that, just promise you'll stay

with me please!" Ron was crying now but Hermione wasn't the one who would make this decision. He had too. A burst of light hit her sweating face as

Ron pushed her through the door. Hermione was fading, to where she didn't know and didn't care, there was no second chances after this, it was too late.

As she faded she heard screams as Ron's mother and family rushed out of the car. They crowded her, doing God knows what she closed her eyes, wanting to

leave all these painful memories behind, leaving him behind, her love, Ron. "Hermione! No! Please! Come back! I love you, please stay!" Ron was crying his

eyes out when he heard her soft voice. "I love you too Ron." And with those words she died taking his soul with her. His mother was sobbing and

everyone else was screaming for help. 'Fat chance that'll help he thought. 'He deserved this, for treating her like shit, for hurting her so much, he deserved

this, but she didn't.' If only he would have told her why he did those things. To keep her away, far away so he wouldn't feel guilty about not saving her

parents in time. Ron had volunteered to keeping watch for the Grangers, to keep them safe, but he couldn't even protect them. How was he supposed to

know that they would attack that night? He had gone to take a small nap, and when he woke up they were dead. Hermione had not understood why he had

not been there. She hadn't talked to him for a week and when he asked her if she needed to talk she said yeah. But she hadn't she had totally

freaked out on him, and actually blamed him. Ron hated the guilty feeling about not saving them, and hating looking into her sad face ever day. So he

had tried to push her away the best way he knew how, but it hadn't worked she was still there, day after day. A bloody reminder of another one of his screw

ups. He knew he should've talked to her and gotten them both in to counseling but he just didn't and there was no changing that. So with that thought he

carried her back into his house and up stairs to his room. After lying her cold body on the bed he glanced at the wall, only to look back at her slit wrists and

grimace. Ron picked up the letter and started to read slowly wanting to understand it all.

Dear Ron,

I hope you know that this was the only way to escape from you. I'll remember all those times you said you loved me and convince myself you really did. That you still do. I'm sorry about blaming you for what happened to my parents but I couldn't help but feel so vindictive towards you. I got so anger at you apologetic face I wanted to hurt you, and I guess I did. Ron, it's not your fault, I know that now, but I didn't understand why you treated me so. Was it to push me away? Well if so you got your wish, and I'm gone. I hope you know that if I'm dead by the time you've read this letter then I succeeded in escaping from you. Knowing you weren't there for me when I needed you, you pushed me away, when all I wanted was to be loved by you. Now I know that doesn't happen to people like me, the so-called happy endings. Or maybe it would've if you were actually my prince charming, my knight. But your not, and there's nothing I can do about that any more, so I can only escape from you like this, because then I'm certain I'll never see you again.

Love,

Even after all that's happened

Hermione

Ron bent over her body again and cried softly. It was all his fault, and

no matter how much he had loved her he had killed her. But he knew

he had to learn from this. He would live again like Hermione wanted

him too, and he or no one else would ever forget what she had done for

him, for her.

The End

_Okay it's really depressing, and the writing's weird, but otherwise it's okay right? Right? (lol) Just kidding, tell me what you thought, what I should keep, and what I should change. Bye!_


End file.
